Black And White
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: He wore black. She wore white. Somehow these 2 can attract one another in ways others can’t. Series of WAXHK one-shots! Mystery genre because of how they mysteriously could grow to love each other. Pre-Society Alexis hints in 6!
1. A Bitter Reunion

_A/N: This idea came to me following listening to 'Crawling In The Dark'. Amazing, how music inspires fic ideas, ain't it? Enjoy it, everyone! Contains spoilers for the dubbed Season 2! Takes place somewhere between the events of Episode 65 and 70 except Zane is in it as though he were back at DA in episode 71._

_Summary: He wore black. She wore white. Somehow these 2 can attract one another in ways others can't. Series of WAXHK one-shots!_

White seemed to burst from her position at the lighthouse. Who was there, you ask? It was the dirty-blonde duelist Alexis Rhodes. Instead of her usual Obelisk Blue outfit, she was wearing all white, including white heels to show her newfound loyalty to the group that had opened her eyes to the truth of the world – The Society of Light.

"There are no choices in life. Everything is determined by the Wheel of Fate, the supreme will of destiny, and the purifying power of the Light…" She murmured to herself but it was still technically out loud.

"Heh, is that so?" A cold sneering voice said.

Alexis whirled around quickly. "Who's there?!" She demanded coldly.

The other voice chuckled softly as he stepped out of the shadows to reveal an almost gothic all-black outfit, dark almost teal-blue hair and cold, steel grey eyes. It was Syrus Truesdale's older brother, Zane Truesdale or as he had recently established himself as in the Pro Leagues and called himself, Hell Kaiser.

Her eyes narrowed a bit, seeing the former Emperor of the Academy and number 1 graduate. "…Zane." She greeted curtly.

A slight devious, but teasing grin spread over Zane's lips as he approached her. "Alexis…heh, what aren't you glad to see me?" He teased.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." She answered almost snobbily.

Zane crossed his arms, his teal eyes almost examining her. "What's with all the white? You use too much bleach on your blazer?" He asked her coldly as he laughed softly.

"That, I'm afraid is none of your business!" She snapped.

"Heh, feisty tonight, are we Alexis?" Zane teased.

Alexis crossed her arms. "Why are you even here?" She asked rudely. "Shouldn't you be killing someone with those weird collars of yours?" She continued, having seen the duel between Zane and Mad Dog.

Zane snorted at her comment, placing one hand on her shoulder, before wrapping one arm around her neck. "I'm just happy to see you…Lexi." He mocked the nickname he had once used for her.

She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the bluenette. "Leave me alone, Truesdale." She demanded.

Zane scoffed lightly, as he let her go. "Oh well…I'll be back…" He teased, grinning darkly as he walked away.

"Whatever…" She muttered.

To be continued…


	2. A Second Talk

_A/N: This time around they meet 3 nights after Chapter 1, meaning that in the timeline of GX, it would be episode 74. I would've picked episode 75 or 4 nights later except at that time the gang is in Domino. And also as the chapter goes on, their speech starts to revert back to that of the old Alexis and old Zane but their attitudes of their current incarnations so to speak, stay intact for now. Also I apologize if I make HK OOC as I'm still learning how to effectively use his character in fanfics. Enjoy this chapter, everyone!_

_Last Time_

"_I'm just happy to see you…Lexi." He mocked the nickname he had once used for her._

_She rolled her eyes, annoyed at the bluenette. "Leave me alone, Truesdale." She demanded._

_Zane scoffed lightly, as he let her go. "Oh well…I'll be back…" He teased, grinning darkly as he walked away._

"_Whatever…" She muttered._

_End Flashback_

About 3 nights after their last meeting, the whitened Alexis journeyed out to the lighthouse, but was surprised to find the darkened Zane already there. She scoffed slightly at the prospect of speaking with him again, but something inside her made her continue, until she was only a few feet away from him.

Steel grey eyes met icy gold-amber eyes.

Finally after a few moments, Zane broke the silence. "Hey…what are _YOU_ doing here?" He sneered, but he looked amused after doing so.

She frowned, putting her hands on her hips as she did. "It's a free country, Zane. I can go where I want to. Anyway what are you doing here?" She asked sourly.

"Touché." Zane replied tersely.

"I suppose so." She replied, gazing up into the clear, starry night sky.

"This is rather…ironic." Zane mused quietly.

She turned and stared at the black-clad teen. "What do you mean?" She asked, her tone simply curious rather than the bitterness she had been exhibiting towards him earlier that night and from their last meeting 3 nights before.

Zane chuckled softly. "Don't tell me you've forgotten. We came here almost every night last year, remember?" He questioned.

She blushed lightly out of embarrassment. "Oh yeah, I do remember…" She answered softly.

"So uh…I'm guessing your brother is still annoying you to death?" Zane asked, trying to find something that would be easy for them to talk about, since they had somewhat broken the figurative ice.

Alexis groaned, nodding her head. "Yeah…I can't stand him." She replied in a chilling tone.

Zane smirked lightly. "Well you know brothers." He teased slightly.

"Yeah…their weak, little dweebs." She replied, smirking back.

"Well I don't know about them being dweebs, but they are weak. I mean look at my little runt of a brother, Syrus. Did I tell you about the first time he used Power Bond?"

"No, but I love to hear about it. I mean, what duelist is inferior enough that they misuse Power Bond?" She sneered.

Zane frowned. "Alexis, in case you've forgotten, I lost my duel with Aster, largely due to Power Bond." He replied warningly.

"I didn't mean it like that, Zane. Besides we both know without Elemental Recharge, he'd have lost to you." She said apologetically.

Zane smirked, almost arrogantly. "This is true…" He said, starting to walk away. "Next time we see each other, I can tell you how the little twerp misused it." He called from over his shoulder.

Alexis smiled coldly and nodded. "Yes, I would look forward to that Zane." She said.

Zane chuckled. "All right then, next time we meet I'll tell you." He said.

"All right, sounds good Zane." She called as she watched Zane make his leave from the lighthouse before she also departed from it for the night…

To be continued…


	3. Zane's Story And Light Teasing

_A/N: This chapter takes place 6 episodes later in the GX timeline, as 80 is when the group returns to Duel Academy and thus, it would be illogical to place it beforehand unless Zane was in Domino, which was never hinted upon. Also I apologize if I make WA and HK OOC. There's 5Ds bashing in this chapter as Zane and Alexis break the 4th wall and make fun of its concept, so don't flame as you've been warned._

_Last Time_

"_No, but I love to hear about it. I mean, what duelist is inferior enough that they misuse Power Bond?" She sneered._

_Zane frowned. "Alexis, in case you've forgotten, I lost my duel with Aster, largely due to Power Bond." He replied warningly._

"_I didn't mean it like that, Zane. Besides we both know without Elemental Recharge, he'd have lost to you." She said apologetically._

_Zane smirked, almost arrogantly. "This is true…" He said, starting to walk away. "Next time we see each other, I can tell you how the little twerp misused it." He called from over his shoulder._

_Alexis smiled coldly and nodded. "Yes, I would look forward to that Zane." She said._

_Zane chuckled. "All right then, next time we meet I'll tell you." He said._

"_All right, sounds good Zane." She called as she watched Zane make his leave from the lighthouse before she also departed from it for the night…_

_End Flashback_

6 nights after their last visit, and several hours following the return from their Domino City excursion, the whitened Alexis calmly strode down to the lighthouse, finding the darkened Zane there just as hoped.

"Hey Zane." She greeted, her voice slightly more cheerful than when the 2 had previously spoken.

At first, Zane didn't acknowledge her, being deep in thought about something.

"Zane it's me." She tried again.

After a moment or so Zane snapped out of it, and looked over at her. "Hey." He greeted coolly.

She smiled lightly at him, almost as if they were back in time to the year before.

"So, tell me. How was Domino?" Zane asked, having learned about the trip through his media sources in the Pro Leagues.

She shrugged. "Oh, not too bad. But not entirely what I was expecting, either." She replied, crossing her arms

Zane nodded as he looked at a small laptop computer he'd brought with him. Slowly, his eyes scanned a particular article before he started laughing.

Alexis raised an eyebrow at her friend's sudden laughter. "Zane, what's so funny?" She asked, puzzled.

Slowly, the black-clad teen calmed down before he answered. "Get this. In about 15 years from now, there'll be these weird unrealistic forms of dueling called Turbo Duels." (1)

"What makes them unrealistic, Zane?" She asked, purely curious.

Zane snickered. "The duelists duel while riding motorcycle-like vehicles called Duel Runners." He replied. (2)

Slowly, the whitened blonde duelist burst into near-hysterical laughter. "You're kidding, right?" She asked through her fits of laughter.

"No I'm not." Zane answered, laughing hard himself.

"That is so, so stupid!" She exclaimed, having to hold her sides to keep her balance because she was laughing so hard.

"I know, right? I mean who in their mind would duel on a moving motorcycle?" Zane chimed in.

"Roving idiots, that's who." She giggled.

Zane chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that. You're right about that." He mused softly.

She looked at him, almost expectantly. "So…" She began.

The black-clad teen arched an eyebrow at her, looking confused. "So…what?" He asked, puzzled.

She giggled, amused by his puzzlement. "Zane, the story you promised me." She answered sweetly.

"What story?" He asked, utterly confused. He didn't remember promising her any sort of story.

She giggled once more. "Zane, remember? You told me you'd tell me about the first time that little geeky brother of yours used Power Bond?" She reminded him, smiling.

"Hm…oh yeah, I remember that." Zane answered, smiling sheepishly.

She playfully elbowed him in the ribs. "Well then, tell me Zane." She urged excitedly.

"Well let me think. I believe Syrus was about 6 or 7 at the time and I was about 12 or 13. I gave him Power Bond for a reason I still cannot figure out." Zane muttered bitterly.

"What happened, Zane?" She asked.

"He used Power Bond without thinking." Zane replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked, puzzled.

"He used Power Bond to fusion summon Steam Gyroid, which due to Power Bond had its strength doubled to 4400 which would be enough for him to win the duel, except he forgot to consider something." Zane calmly but bitterly narrated.

"What did he forget to consider?" She asked, curious.

"As he was about to attack, I stopped him. He asked why I had stopped him and I said that he didn't take into consider the facedown card his opponent had on the field. I showed him it as Spellbinding Circle."

Alexia nodded, listening intently.

"He recognized the card as I explained that once activated, it would stop Steam Gyroid's attack and prevent him from attacking again. Then at the end of the turn, Syrus would take damage equal to Steam Gyroid's original attack points due to the adverse special effect of Power Bond. He hasn't used it since the duel with the Paradox Brothers." Zane explained.

She nodded in understanding.

"I never would've given him that card had I known he would misplay it." Zane muttered bitterly.

"Well it's alright, Zane. You did the right thing. I mean, what duelist is stupid enough to play Power Bond without considering its bad side effect?" She sneered, smirking playfully at him.

Zane smirked playfully back. "Apparently my little runt of a brother." He replied, smiling at her.

She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that for sure. He is a runt."

Zane laughed a bit. "Yeah…well it's getting late. You should probably turn in for the night."

She nodded. "Yeah, well I'll see you around then, Zane."

He nodded and made his leave from the lighthouse.

She smiled as she watched him before she left…

To be continued…

1 – 15 years is an approximation of the time passed between the end of GX and 5Ds.

2 – 'Turbo Duels' are the main dueling style in 5Ds.


	4. Something She Never Knew

_A/N: I apologize for the long wait in updates but I had to catch up some of my other fics I had neglected to update for awhile and think up a viable idea for this one. But now I've done both so enjoy the chapter! It takes place 4 episodes later in the GX timeline in 84, after the following events take place in order which are: Bastion joining the Society of Light, Zane acquiring the UnderWorld deck and the start of the GX tournament. Like last time, I apologize for any OOCness from HK and WA. I made up the part about the Pro duelist invites having their own wing._

_Last Time_

"_I never would've given him that card had I known he would misplay it." Zane muttered bitterly._

"_Well it's alright, Zane. You did the right thing. I mean, what duelist is stupid enough to play Power Bond without considering its bad side effect?" She sneered, smirking playfully at him._

_Zane smirked playfully back. "Apparently my little runt of a brother." He replied, smiling at her._

_She giggled and nodded. "Yeah, you're right about that for sure. He is a runt."_

_Zane laughed a bit. "Yeah…well it's getting late. You should probably turn in for the night."_

_She nodded. "Yeah, well I'll see you around then, Zane."_

_He nodded and made his leave from the lighthouse._

_She smiled as she watched him before she left…_

_End Flashback_

4 nights after their previous meeting, Alexis calmly walked out to the lighthouse, finding Zane in the dark black almost Goth-like attire she'd grown used to seeing him in. "Hey Zane."

Zane looked up, hearing his name being called around him and smiled slightly, seeing it was Alexis that had acknowledged him. "Hello, Alexis." He greeted calmly before his focus shifted back to the deck in his hands.

She smiled as she crossed her arms.

Sheppard's new tournament had just ended its day of competition several hours before and as a result, the Pro duelists that were on the island were already asleep in their specially-designed wing of the Academy.

She had already gained about 10 medals from defeating duelists and was quite proud of herself.

She however, was quickly driven from her musings as Zane broke the silence that had been building between the 2 duelists. "So how have you been, Alexis?" Zane asked quietly as he thumbed through the deck he held in his hands.

"Fine. Except for the fact that the dweeby whiz kid Bastion joined the Society of Light the other day." She muttered a little bitterly.

Zane raised an eyebrow at her sudden change of tone but shrugged it off, figuring it wasn't something he himself should bother with. "Misawa? What's wrong with him?" The grey-eyed duelist queried, referring to the Ra genius by his surname out of sheer personal preference rather than spite or something cruel as he would've done had he been talking with someone else like his brother for example.

"Oh nothing really, except that despite how smart he is, he can't take a damn hint." She muttered, her tone showing its developing annoyance.

Zane again arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean that he doesn't get that Master Sartorius doesn't want to duel against him. Ugh, it gets so annoying."

Zane chuckled lightly. "I bet it does."

"Yeah…anyway what's that you got there?" She asked, pointing to the deck in his hands.

Zane sighed to himself in amusement. "There's something about me you never knew, Alexis." He replied.

"What's that?" She asked.

Zane grinned playfully at her. "Oh why spoil the surprise? I'll tell you next time we meet." He said as he made his way away from the lighthouse.

"Ok, good night Zane." She called to him.

He smiled in a slightly dark way over his shoulder back at her. "You too, Alexis." He replied.

She nodded, watching him leave as she usually did before she left herself for the night.

To be continued…


	5. Chilling The Rage

_A/N: I'm really sorry for the insanely long wait in updates, but it took me a long time to plan out this chapter. Anyway this chapter takes place 4 episodes later in the GX timeline than the last one. It's the night of Episode 88 following Chazz's coming back to his old self and as a result Alexis is majorly ticked off. As a result, Zane has to try and cool her off. Anyway, the part about the Cyber Legacy partially comes from memory of Episode 83 and part of it is made up. Sadly, there are only 2 more chapters coming after this one. Enjoy! Just a warning, there will be cursing in this chapter by Alexis and HK partially reverts to the old Zane to calm her down, but the Hell Kaiser part of him will remain intact. Forgive me if I make HK/Zane OOC because of his method of calming her down, as it's unintended to make him seem OOC._

_Last Time_

_Zane sighed to himself in amusement. "There's something about me you never knew, Alexis." He replied._

"_What's that?" She asked._

_Zane grinned playfully at her. "Oh why spoil the surprise? I'll tell you next time we meet." He said as he made his way away from the lighthouse._

"_Ok, good night Zane." She called to him._

_He smiled in a slightly dark way over his shoulder back at her. "You too, Alexis." He replied._

_She nodded, watching him leave as she usually did before she left herself for the night._

_End Flashback_

4 nights after their last meeting, the whitened Alexis angrily stomped out to the lighthouse, as that seemed the only place she could hope to find solitude from her ever-growing rage about a certain black spikey-haired duelist…

She seemed so angry that as she trudged through the soft green grass, her white-heeled boots tore into the grass to a very deep degree almost on purpose because of her intense anger, actually ripping it out of the ground, before tearing it off her boot and throwing it aside as she in her words 're-purified' her boot.

Zane turned around, hearing her footsteps. He looked into her icy amber eyes, easily noting that she looked positively furious as he could see a figurative fire blazing in those icy amber-golden eyes of hers.

"The nerve of that black-haired little bastard! He shows me the Light and promises me he'll always be there for me while I'm in the Society then he goes and ditches me for that Slifer-loving idiot, Jaden?! Ooh he is so gonna pay dearly for betraying me like that!" She fumed.

"Alexis?" Zane probed gently, not wanting to incur the girl's wrath himself by angering her any further than she already was.

The Society girl heard his voice and her gaze softened ever so slightly, but when she spoke, her voice was still filled with unintended ferocity towards the Pro League champ because of how bad a mood she was in at that moment. "Hey Zane. What do you want?" She asked, her voice piercing the night air with an unintended cold ferocity.

Zane winced slightly at her tone, trying to not let it bother him. "All right, now just hold on." He spoke calmly as he approached her.

Her shoulders shook slightly as that was how great her anger really was.

Zane gently placed his hands on her shoulders, feeling them shaking as he sensed how angry his surrogate sister was. He may have changed, but he still cared for Alexis a great deal. "Just calm down…Lexi." He spoke her nickname with honest sincerity this time unlike the first time he had used it where he had mocked her.

"Why should I?" The self-proclaimed Queen of the White Dorm growled dangerously.

"Because I want to help you. Now tell me, what's got you so riled up?" He asked firmly but kindly.

Her shoulder muscles relaxed ever so slightly as she calmed down a little. "If I tell you, promise you won't laugh or tease me about it." She responded.

Zane nodded. "You have my word. So spill it, what's bugging you?" He questioned.

She frowned slightly. "3 words – Chazz Xavier Princeton!" She hissed.

"What about him, Alexis?" The black-clad teen queried.

"He betrayed me!" She yelled.

"But how?" He asked, puzzled.

"He brought me into the Light and promised me he'd always be there for me while I was in the Light, then he dueled that idiot Jaden and he abandoned me!" She screamed furiously.

"But how did he abandon you?" He asked, curious.

"He was dueling Jaden and that damn idiot turned on me and joined Jaden!" She yelled.

Zane gently hugged her. "Shh, it's ok. He was bound to betray you sooner or later. But I promise I never will." He assured.

She smiled. "Thank you, Zane." She answered, finally calming down.

Zane nodded.

Then a slightly sly but playful grin crossed her lips. "So tell me." She coaxed.

"Tell you what?" Zane asked, puzzled.

"Your secret or surprise about that deck of yours." She giggled.

"Oh yeah. Let me see…it was back in Sheppard's dojo in the Himalayas. I was 9 when I found out I'm the sole heir to an ancient birthright known as the Cyber Legacy." Zane recalled.

"So is that where your Cyber Dragons come from?" She asked, purely curious.

"Yep, that's right. But recently Sheppard challenged me to a duel. I won and my prize was this." Zane replied, showing the deck of Cyberdark Horn, Cyberdark Edge and Cyberdark Keel, along with it's fusion brother, Cyberdark Dragon.

Alexis' eyes widened upon seeing the 4 cards. "They look like…torture devices!" She exclaimed. (1)

Zane chuckled. "I suppose they look rather intimidating, don't they Lexi?"

She nodded. "If your old deck was of the Cyber Legacy, what's this one called?" She questioned.

Zane smiled. "My old deck represented Yang, the bright and aggressive light side of the soul. While this one is known as the Underworld deck and represents the dark, passive side of Yin." He explained. (2)

"I see. So where did your Cyber End Dragon come from?" She asked.

"Sheppard gave it to me, why?" He asked in response.

"No reason, just curious. So do you still use your Cyber Dragon cards in your deck?" She queried.

Zane gave a slightly dark smirk. "They're in my deck, yes but I normally just throw them into the grave to strengthen Cyberdark Dragon." (3)

Had it been the old Alexis, she would've been deeply shocked that Zane disrespected the cards he had once loved so much. But this Alexis saw things differently…

"Good, they are pretty much worthless after all aren't they?" She asked. (4)

Zane nodded, grinning.

"Well it's getting late, so I'll see you later, Zane. Oh and thanks for understanding about the whole Chazz thing." She replied.

"My pleasure, Lexi. Good night, Alexis." He said, taking his usual exit from the lighthouse.

"You too, Zane." She answered, as usual watching him leave before she herself left for the night…

To be continued…

1 – What Alexis was indirectly referring to was their demonic appearance when played.

2 - What Zane is referring to is the indirect reference to the Chinese philosophy of Yin-Yang in terms of his 2 dragon decks, the Cyber Dragon representing the figurative Yang or light part of the soul whereas Cyberdark Dragon and its fusion parts represent the Yin or darkness of the soul.

3 – An indirect stab at the canon Hell Kaiser in that he still disrespects his Cyber Dragons.

4 – In a twisted sense, Alexis is glad that Zane disrespects his Cyber Dragons, because again drawing on the concept of Yin-Yang, she perceives herself as the Yang or light to Zane's Yin or darkness, whereas in reality Alexis' Yang is really a twisted form of Yin or darkness, meaning drawing on the Yin-Yang concept, it would be impossible for them to pursue a relationship in the normal sense of Yin-Yang, because there technically would be no Yang to balance the 2 Yins, however that won't be employed in the story as their far too influenced.


	6. Soothing Her Fear

_A/N: This sadly is the next-to-last chapter of my saga of one-shots for Black And White. As much as I'd like to continue this indefinitely, as the saying goes 'All good things must come to an end'. This chapter takes place two nights later in the GX timeline during the night of Episode 90, entitled 'Pro-Dueling'. Like in the episode, Alexis will show signs that she's struggling with her loyalty to the Society of Light, though Zane is unaware of this, he will comfort her. Again sorry for any OOCness between HK and WA, but parts of their current personas remain intact to stay somewhat intact with the canon. Enjoy the chapter! Part of the flashback text will be from the canon Episode 90 while some will be with my own twist, though I will leave an end-of-chapter author note to help readers decipher what parts are canon and what parts aren't._

_Last Time_

_Zane nodded. "You have my word. So spill it, what's bugging you?" He questioned._

_She frowned slightly. "3 words – Chazz Xavier Princeton!" She hissed._

"_What about him, Alexis?" The black-clad teen queried._

"_He betrayed me!" She yelled._

"_But how?" He asked, puzzled._

"_He brought me into the Light and promised me he'd always be there for me while I was in the Light, then he dueled that idiot Jaden and he abandoned me!" She screamed furiously._

"_But how did he abandon you?" He asked, curious._

"_He was dueling Jaden and that damn idiot turned on me and joined Jaden!" She yelled._

_Zane gently hugged her. "Shh, it's ok. He was bound to betray you sooner or later. But I promise I never will." He assured._

_She smiled. "Thank you, Zane." She answered, finally calming down._

_Zane nodded._

"_Well it's getting late, so I'll see you later, Zane. Oh and thanks for understanding about the whole Chazz thing." She replied._

"_My pleasure, Lexi. Good night, Alexis." He said, taking his usual exit from the lighthouse._

"_You too, Zane." She answered, as usual watching him leave before she herself left for the night…_

_End Flashback_

It was a clear starry night that rested over Academy Island, a perfectly normal night…or was it?

Like it had become a norm, the whitened Alexis Rhodes walked out to the lighthouse. But this night things were different for her…

Zane turned around hearing her coming. He flashed her a rare smile. "Hey Alexis." He greeted calmly.

"Hey Zane." She greeted, the uneasiness in her voice present but it had gone unnoticed by Zane.

"How are things going for you?" The black-clad Pro duelist asked her.

But Alexis didn't answer, her mind lost in the swirl of her own thoughts. _'What happened to me in that duel with that Maitre'D dork today? I had him squirming in my grasp and I had Master Sartorius' White Veil in my hand, but why couldn't I play it?' _She thought to herself, worried.

Zane raised an eyebrow at her silence before deciding to try again. "Alexis?" He probed gently, growing concerned for the girl in white.

Alexis put her palm to her forehead as she emitted a few small groans as a result as she begun to drift into a flashback of her duel…

_Flashback_

"_Alexis! Beat the pants off this stiff!" Her former best friend Mindy called out to her._

"_Yeah! Do it for Obelisk Blue!" Jasmine added in desperation._

'_Oh please. I'm in the White Dorm now,' Alexis thought coldly as her hand kept hovering over her White Veil Spell card. 'So why can't I play this card?' She thought, stunned._

"_Hold on! That card must be White Veil!" Chazz Xavier Princeton shouted._

"_How do ya know?" Jaden Kiyo Yuki questioned._

"_Just look at her. Part of her doesn't wanna play it, and I know why. Cuz if she did, it would mean Alexis is still loyal to Sartorius." Chazz explained coolly._

_Alexis' hand kept hovering over White Veil, as she was frozen in mid-decision. 'Come on! I have to play this to win the duel!' She thought, angry with herself._

_She would go on to win with Cyber Angel Dakini, but her feelings of insecurity had finally been brought to the surface…_

_End Flashback_

Finally, she snapped out of her self-induced daydream at last acknowledging Zane was there. "What is it, Zane?" She asked quietly.

Zane looked puzzled by her absent-mindedness, but spoke nonetheless. "I asked you how things are going. Is everything ok, Lexi?" He asked, concerned.

She sighed softly. "Well actually Zane, can I confide in you?" She questioned.

Zane nodded. "Sure, Lexi what's on your mind?" He asked.

She cleared her throat firmly but somewhat shakily. "Well, a few weeks ago I joined this group called the Society of Light." She announced.

"I see. Go on." Zane replied.

"And everything was going great until Chazz ditched me like I told you and then there was today." She whispered.

"What happened today, Alexis?" Zane asked her gently.

"I was dueling this Pro duelist named Maitre'D, and he forced me into a situation where I would have to use Master Sartorius' White Veil card in order to win, but something inside me wouldn't let me play that card." She explained, looking a little scared.

"I see. You still won, right?" He queried.

"Yeah I won, but that's not important. What is important is what I do next. What would you suggest I do?" She spoke, frowning still angry with herself for not playing White Veil.

"Well you are happy there, right?" Zane questioned the white-clad girl gently.

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, of course. There, I strike fear into the hearts of my opponents, plus I look pretty good in white, wouldn't you say, Zane?" She asked.

Zane chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. You do look pretty attractive in white, so I mean based on all of that, I think you know what you should do." He answered, giving her a friendly hug.

She blushed but returned it nonetheless. "Yeah, I do. Thanks Zane." She spoke.

"My pleasure. Well good night, Lexi." He said, before taking his usual leave from the lighthouse…

"You too, Zane." She replied, smiling as she watched him leave before leaving herself…

To be concluded…

_A/N: The first 6 lines of the flashback are canon, while the remaining 2 are author-created._


	7. A Near Kiss

_A/N: I'm truly sorry this chapter took so long. My sincerest apologies, everyone! Also I've decided that this chapter will be extended one more chapter following this one and that will be the finale. This chapter takes place in Episode 91 of the GX timeline or 'Don't Fear The Reaper.' I apologize for any OOCness! Enjoy, everyone!_

_Last Time_

"_Well you are happy there, right?" Zane questioned the white-clad girl gently._

_She smiled slightly. "Yeah, of course. There, I strike fear into the hearts of my opponents, plus I look pretty good in white, wouldn't you say, Zane?" She asked._

_Zane chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. You do look pretty attractive in white, so I mean based on all of that, I think you know what you should do." He answered, giving her a friendly hug._

_She blushed but returned it nonetheless. "Yeah, I do. Thanks Zane." She spoke._

"_My pleasure. Well good night, Lexi." He said, before taking his usual leave from the lighthouse…_

"_You too, Zane." She replied, smiling as she watched him leave before leaving herself…_

_End Flashback_

Less than 24 hours after their previous meeting, the whitened Alexis calmly strolled out to the lighthouse.

As was his custom nowadays, Zane was there waiting for her, a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey Zane." She greeted, smiling.

Zane turned around and saw her. He smiled sheepishly. "Hey Lexi. How have you been? Take my advice to heart?"

She nodded, smiling once again. "Yes thank you so much. Your advice, it saved me from a horrible mistake." She admitted.

Zane smiled back as he approached her. "Glad I could help you out, Lexi." He replied, playfully ruffling her hair.

Alexis chuckled as he did so. "So, what have you been up to lately, Zane?" She asked, gazing at the black-clad teen with gentle regard.

He smiled slightly. "Well a couple days ago, I dueled your brother with my new Underworld deck." He answered, his grey eyes having a slight twinkle to them.

She smirked coldly. "What could that unenlightened idiot want?" She sneered.

Zane shrugged. "Got me, but he seemed to think I was like him when he was controlled by Nightshroud."

Alexis shook her head. Well, to those idiots, you are. But not to me Zane." She answered calmly.

Zane smiled. "Thanks, Lexi." He replied, happiness in his tone.

She smiled at him and nodded.

"You know Lexi, in a sense I'm an angel of darkness. So what's that make you?" He asked with a slight grin.

"An…angel of light I guess…" She answered with a slight hint of uncertainty.

Zane nodded. "Exactly. Light and Darkness make each other powerful." He answered thoughtfully.

Alexis grinned. "Yes, but it also makes us something else…"

Zane grinned a mysterious grin. "What's that?" He queried.

"Come closer and I'll tell you." She purred.

Zane blushed very faintly as he did so.

"It makes us soulmates…" She answered softly, leaning in as if to kiss him…

Unfortunately, before they could, Zane's cell phone rang…

Alexis mentally cursed her horrible luck.

Zane frowned, looking up at her in regret for the awful timing. "Sorry, I'd better take this…" He answered gently.

"It's ok. It's getting a little late anyway. I'll see you tomorrow night, Zane." She answered, masking her frustration.

Zane growled, listening to the voicemail before slamming his phone shut. "They scheduled a rematch with Phoenix, Sorry, good night." He apologized once more, hugging the white-clad blonde.

"It's all right Zane. It's not your fault. Have a good night, and kick Phoenix's butt for me will you?" She giggled, smiling darkly.

"I will Lexi. That I can assure you of." He answered, grinning.

"See you later." She winked, as she took her leave for the night.

"Later." Zane replied, blushing slightly as he too left…

To be concluded…


End file.
